


Finding the Right Path

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2/7/14 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompts: 'Highs and Lows' and 'Someday.'</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Finding the Right Path

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2/7/14 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompts: 'Highs and Lows' and 'Someday.'
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

“Why is it,” Harry began, face like thunder as he joined Hermione at the buffet table, “that on the first anniversary of the end of the war, all anyone wants to talk about is my love life?”

Hermione patted his arm sympathetically. “I guess because your break up with Ginny generated a lot of interest.”

“Yeah, full page spreads detailing the highs and lows of our doomed relationship,” Harry muttered, pouring himself a fortifying glass of Firewhiskey. 

“Well, maybe someday soon you’ll meet the right person and they’ll lose interest.”

Spotting Severus through the crowd, Harry hid a smile. “Someday.”


End file.
